


there is a light there, skimming the ice

by TypewriterLove



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU Finn who kept the crown, F/M, Heartbreak, and um, insane!Finn, kinda went batshit, s5e2/Finn the Human Part 2, subtle character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypewriterLove/pseuds/TypewriterLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is insane. </p>
<p>(She knows.)</p>
<p>He constructs walls of crystal ice, barricades and barriers that have him chasing shadowed reflections.</p>
<p>(She doesn’t know if he’s keeping himself in, or keeping her out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is a light there, skimming the ice

 

 

He is insane. 

 

 

(She knows.)

He constructs walls of crystal ice, barricades and barriers that have him chasing shadowed reflections.

 

 

(She doesn't know if he's keeping himself in, or keeping her out.)

 

He falls asleep and hears a music box, somewhere. 

 

 

(She sings to him, sitting outside of the jail he's made himself. sings an old lullaby, about puppies and hoodies)

 

He watches his skin turn blue, slowly _fastfast_ , the delicate skin being stained with blue ink, over the course of weeks _MONTHS_ ** _YEARS_**

****

 

(She keeps the bonfire going, aside his bubble of ice. Feeds it snowy twigs and old leaves, hides within it when the cold becomes too much to bear)

 

He paces the frozen floors and reaches up to stroke his crown- slowly, reverently, a frozen hook of metal brushing gems like a mocking of flesh. 

 

 

(When the big, cloudy sun falls between the icy valleys of the mountains, she burns her way through a corner of the cave. She sees him there, thin and taught and cold, so cold, laying in the snow.)

 

He dreams of warmth.

 

 

(she chokes back magma tears that would simply singe the ground. Sits close enough to him to feel comforted, but far enough away not to wake him. 

It'd happened once before.)

 

He knows when his vision, his muse comes. It's why he pretends to sleep so frequently.

 

 

(He'd made a muffled sound of protest, his eyelids fluttering open as he looked for the offending source of warmth. And she had stayed, rooted to the spot, incapable of running through the still-melted hole she'd made.)

 

He sees the orangeredgold _beautiful_ lights flicker and flare behind the thin skin of his eyelids. Slows his breathing and takes small comfort in the warmth _that is close but not close enough, never close enough_

 

 

(He'd just stared at her, eyes unnaturally wide. He didn't look human, but he'd sounded like a child when he'd asked _are you real_ )

 

He rolls over in the snow, turning closer to the glorious creature of his frigid imagination.

 

 

( _please stay_ )

He feels himself melting.

 

 

( _don't go_ )

 

He doesn't care.

 

 

( _you could be_ )

He falls asleep in a puddle, a flush warming his cheeks.

 

 

( _my princess_ )

 

When he wakes up, it's to a mouth full of snow and the imprint of lips, scorched to his cheek. 

 

 

(She stays in the bonfire until it fades to ash. Thinks, _this is better_ )

He finds icy tears running along the still-stinging kiss. 

 

 

(He doesn't know why.)

 

 

He is insane.

 

 

(She knew.)


End file.
